Missing
by Ilse Adelinde
Summary: How do you heal a dream? How do you see what is not real?


**Author's Note: **I've been wanting to do a songfic using "Missing" by Evanescence and Alfons and Edward for a long time and I just can't find the right words to write. But then I was doing a study about fanfictions for the uni and it clicked. So this is just really random, so don't sue and flame. No one beta-ed this, so sorry. Evanescence owns "Missing" and Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist. Read, comment and review and enjoy! :)

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

The production of the rockets is already at its final preparations, once all of this work is done, he knows he could finally rest.

Rest.

Rest.

Until that time comes though, he will have to stay in the factory in the meantime, he wouldn't want to miss the fruition of his labor, his sweat, his tears and sacrifices for these machines, for this inanimate beings which he knows would propel him and put his name on the history books.

Because he knows that he himself wouldn't stay here much longer. Wouldn't be living here much longer.

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one, "Isn't something missing?"_

He took him in, sheltered him, fed him, offered his provisions for him, did everything for him, even if the very act of him giving would kill his very life. But people change, and people's feeling change, and we tire, he himself became tired of trying to understand his absolutely volatile emotions or lack of it, or the mess of it.

He doesn't know, because he doesn't want him to know.

So he sighs and he prays that maybe one day, he'll wake up and realize that all here is real, and he is real, a living, breathing, dying entity.

He hopes that someday, he'll realize he was truly here all along.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

But what right has he to demand when he wasn't here at all? Who was he to claim him when he was no one's slave, no one's companion, no one's friend? How can you hope that a person whom you deeply offered yourself to will never, ever, see you? Not even with all of the smiles and the laughter and the tears that he shared with you. How do you believe that you are important, when you yourself doubt your very existence? Your very life?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

You are not here, you think I am not here? What is there to mend then? What is there to ask for? Who am I to ask? You cannot even see that I am here, dying, losing himself, just for you, just for this passion, just for this dream that is slowly and systematically killing me.

_Please, please, forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again,_

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out: _

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

I know you're dying yourself, I know you want to kill yourself. But can't you see a reason to hold on? Why insult me with your life and your complaints and your unreachable dreams when you can't even hold on to your life? If only I could have your breath, if only I could have your strength...if only I could...

I would...

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep just to think of you, I'll wake without you there._

Should I bleed, so you'll see me? Should I cry so you'll comfort me? Should I always wake up in the morning seeing you looking out at the window wishing you weren't here because this place is a pothole you made for yourself? That all of these, all of these are just inside your head?

Am I not real enough for you?

Am I not alive enough for you?

_Isn't something missing? Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Do I have to die for you to see me?


End file.
